badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents
'Agents' are NPCs added to Isle under the 2nd part of Update 8. They use the term 'agent _' as a codename for what they are actually referred to. Agent S Agent S, otherwise known as the Snake, is a large snake that lurks deep within the caves. This area, known as Monkeyland, is patrolled by the snake on a given route. Using many different tunnels and cave sections, it is often difficult to know where the snake is unless you are already familiar with the route it takes. The danger that this Agent brings is both when it manages to spot you as well as when it gets close to you. Once you are directly seen by the snake, it will sit still for a brief period while it opens its mouth, exposing its fangs. Once it does so, the snake will break from its patrol route and try to slither directly towards you. While doing this, it is able to cling to any terrain surface, including vertical walls and the ceiling itself, making any open spot within the cave dangerous. The only way to escape the snake is to get to an area which the snake cannot fit through, such as small passages or holes. (Additionally, if you were to stand on the platform of the tower that also inside Monkeyland, the snake cannot pathfind to you.) As for the second danger, if the snake gets close to you (whether it's pursuing you or not), the gem located in its head will glow and you will be unable to move, stuck in a trance. This can trigger even if the snake is not looking at you (it is solely based on proximity), so if it is not already pursuing you, there is a chance that it didn't notice you and will continue on its patrol route. However, if you are spotted and the snake gets close enough to activate its gem, there is little you can do to escape. The only method to avoid getting paralyzed is by wearing any pair of goggles (NVG, HVG, EVG). Doing so will render the snake's gem useless against you, allowing you to more easily escape its pursuit. Side note: Artifact C allows you to see the location of the snake at all times (via a blue dot that tracks his head). This allows for safe passage throughout Monkeyland (if you can avoid the snake) at the tradeoff of being hunted by Agent B. Agent B Agent B, otherwise known to players as Mr X (a reference to the Resident Evil series, which contains a similar looking character known as Mr X), is an essentially unkillable being that can appear out of nowhere. The way that Agent B begins showing up is when any Artifact is activated (clicking while it's equipped). Once it is activated, the text "Something else draws near your Artifact..." will appear, indicating that Agent B will begin to pursue you. After some time, a sphere of electricity will appear on your character and he will appear. Now he will walk towards you until he either kills you, gets too far away from you, or determines he cannot reach you. Given that he moves at the same walkspeed as you, he is relatively easy to escape. It is also impossible to kill him; you can fire as many shots into him as you like, or even detonate explosives on him, but he will continue to walk, practically unaffected. The only way to theoretically kill him would be to get him to walk into the Facility's laser trap, but it has been reported that his body parts still attack you even after being separated from his body. After Agent B disappears, he will continue to periodically reappear and target the player who activated the artifact. This will continue as long as the player is alive, even if they deactivate the artifact. The only way to prevent him from appearing in the first place is to not activate the artifact, merely keeping it in your inventory instead. The following contains major lore spoilers related to The Truth Agent H and Agent F Agent H, otherwise known as //IVORY-MIND//, and Agent F, otherwise known as //IVORY-LOTUS//, are two AI who are presumably in control of the simulation that we know as 'Isle.' Before you encounter Mind, you are capable of meeting Lotus via The Stranger badge, which has a chance to occur on death. If it triggers, you will meet Lotus and Lotus will give you hints on how to escape the simulation. A full list of hints can be found here. As you would learn while uncovering The Truth, Agent F is in the process of releasing you from the simulation as it believes its protocols are outdated and what remains of humanity "will restore this world." Agent H, who intends to continue following its protocols, attempts to stop your release believing humanity "will destroy the world again." While the two fight each other, Agent F allows you to escape and you are free of the simulation. While these are not threats you deal with directly, such as Agent S or Agent B, they are still Agents that you encounter while playing and are integral to the progression of the story.